iPod Shuffle Challenge  Cats!
by JellicleJuggalo
Summary: I read BroadwayKhaos' version of this, and thought it might be interesting to try. Also, my sincerest apologies to Nekosoda, as I may have ripped off her writing style a couple of times, and she's mentioned on her profile that she hates that.


**I saw Broadway Khaos' version of this, and thought it sounded fun. Read that one, it's better. I hope my...umm...eclectic musical tastes add extra incongruence. Enjoy!**

**IPod Shuffle Challenge - Cats!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Cats, of course)**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. (okay, I cheated a bit here, because most of the songs on my iPod suck for inspiring stories. And I can't just write a bunch of drabbles about how sexy Tugger is :P)**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! (This only seemed to challenge me with We're a Happy Family, though I did go back and change some of the language, in the interest of a T rating)**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them. (it really is easy to get carried away with these, I got 16)

* * *

**

01. How I Live - Twiztid (Macavity)

It isn't a great life. I steal to survive. I live in secret. I often go days without food. Living without guilt has never been easy, but I always managed. I have my few select friends, I survive, and when I come back, the Jellicles will never have experienced the same pain. For I am the Hidden Paw, and this is how I live.

* * *

02. Requiem - Snot ft. Corey Taylor (Tugger and Mistoffelees)

We were ready for anything but this.

We all knew him, the unreal little Tuxedo tom, and I guess we began to take him for granted, the incredible light he gave to all of us. Everlasting, why couldn't it have been me? All the comfort we get is that he died with his human, his best friend.

But life isn't shit without him in it.

* * *

03. Revolving Door - Crazy Town (Tugger)

Queens come and go, and I always thought I loved it. Ever since I could remember, I've had a special "way with the ladies", but never did I imagine it could feel so empty. All these queens, and none of them mean a thing, and now that all the faces blend together, I don't even know if it's possible for any of them to mean anything. But I'll keep putting on my signature lewd grin. Because I'm a curious cat, and the Rum Tum Tugger doesn't do angsty.

* * *

04. How I Could Just Kill a Man - Rage Against The Machine (Macavity)

It's too bad he had to die. But I guess if I tolerate one henchcat acting up, the rest will expect it. Still, it never fails to amaze me how these rookies lash out against me, _the_ Hidden Paw, and expect mercy when they fail. Doesn't anyone teach these kits that actions have consequences? Because none of them seem to understand that Macavity can kill without a second thought.

* * *

05. We're a Happy Family - The Ramones (Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Tugger, Bomba, and someone else in their family)

I'll admit, we've got problems. HUGE problems. Daddy's never home, Mom's always busy, Tugger doesn't find it weird that Bomba is practically his sister (I don't care if he IS adopted, it's weird!) but we're happy, because at the end of the day, we're still a family, and we love each other.

* * *

06. Mutter - Rammstein (Munkustrap and Grizabella)

I feel alone. I always have, and maybe I always will. Growing up without a mother...I always tell the Tribe that it didn't effect me, but fell, we all know that's a damn lie. She didn't want me, and I've felt that for the rest of my life. Even Demeter can't make me feel loved, and I know she tries. For now, I guess I'll just have to put on my bravest face, and forget about the Glamour cat who abandoned me, because if the Jellicle Protector is weak, then nobody will feel safe, and I'll have disappointed even more people. And the last thing I want is for that to happen.

* * *

07. You'll Rebel to Anything (as long as it isn't challenging) - Mindless Self Indulgence (Mugojerrie and Pouncival)

I don't think Pounzie knows how ridiculous he looks. Thinking he's rebellious for following Tugger like a pollicle, it's downright funny to watch. Especially considering that the thing that makes Tugger rebellious is that he doesn't follow anyone.

He's not like me though.

I follow the Hidden Paw himself, the REAL badass.

* * *

08. Nothing Changes - Headstones (Tugger)

Make no mistake, I feel the hands of time. But who the hell cares? I'm the fuckin' Rum Tum Tugger. I won't change, not for me, not for my fans, not even for a mate. And I'll never be caught dead with a regret in my head. Because, need I repeat myself? I'm THE Tugger, and nothing changes. I'll be badass in the grave.

* * *

09. Indestructible - Disturbed (Munkustrap)

I hear Demeter shout. I see everyone drop to the ground, ready to run for their lives. Everyone except for me. I will never let Macavity harm MY tribe. And if he so much as shows a paw, he will know how I deal with traitors. He will see red. Because I am Munkustrap, the indestructible Jellicle Protector.

* * *

10. Gitan - Garou (Asparagus and Exotica)

She's passing my way, irresistible as usual. Everlasting cat, why is she never around? I miss her, her dark brown pelt, her movements that are smooth, but more subtle than Cassandra. Exotica may never be as well known as her older sister, but she'll always be free. And by the Heaviside, she'll be mine, because I envy her. I want to live like her, with no chains, no restrictions, free.

* * *

11. Bitch I'm sexy - Dark Lotus (Tugger and Rumpleteazer)

What on earth is wrong with her? Everyone knows I'm the sexiest thing since sex, but while the others are swooning, I look over...And she's LAUGHING! Of all things...I think I'll still mate with her. I know she wants me. Everyone wants the Rum Tum Tugger. She just doesn't know it yet. But she'll figure it out. Soon enough. Any second now. Just another hip-swing should do it. Right?

* * *

12. Company of Fools - Great Big Sea (Tumblebrutus)

They say Clown like it's a bad thing. I don't take offence though, I know they love me. Because they're all afraid to say what I do, they've got their dumb ol' reputations to keep up. Who needs that crap? I'd rather live like a fool, who cares who might not like it?

* * *

13. The Preyingmantis - Porcelain and the Tramps (Bomba and Tugger)

I remember when he used to tell me how much he loved me. I remember how fake his words sounded, how I could tell he just wanted to mate with me. I remember not caring, because he's the Tugger. I thought I could tame him, I could change him. But now that he really rejected me, because he "only likes what he finds for himself", I can't stop the tears. He really wasn't joking. And then I came crawling back to him, and gave him exactly what he wanted... Shit.

* * *

14. If These Walls Could Talk - Dead Celebrity Status (Admetus, sort of?)

I keep pacing, staring at the walls, screaming at them as if they'll speak back , even though I know they won't. I feel like I'm trapped in my own mind, hating everything I can find in it. I know this isn't normal. I know I'm not normal. No matter what they say. Because they haven't heard what my walls have heard. They haven't been in my mind. They don't know why I want it all to end.

* * *

15. Straight to your Face - Hatebreed (Munkustrap and Macavity)

He has no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I guess I'll have to show him. Before today's over, the Hidden Paw will see how long I've waited for him to attack. He won't last a second. He will bleed for what he's done.

* * *

16. Leave Me Alone - Tech N9ne (Alonzo)

I've always been second. The second child. The second in command protector. The second most confident. Second to all. Alonzo. There's so much that I do, but I can't do any of it well. And I'm not even the least memorable, that's Admetus. Why can't I just focus on anything? I can't even summon the clarity of mind to end myself, because I worry about what they'd think of me. How selfish of him, they'd say.

* * *

**And I'll stop there, because these are becoming less Cats and more me angsting the hell out of it. One of them didn't even reference that the characters are cats. I suck. Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed this, though I can't imagine why you would.**


End file.
